


A Mother’s Love pt 2: Once More, With Feelings

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: The Family Chase [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mom Life, Mother Daughter heart to heart, Prom Night, Trans Character, Trans Victoria Chase, trans female characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Victoria and her daughter have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: The Family Chase [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943341
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	A Mother’s Love pt 2: Once More, With Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired and couldn't stop writing so this is going up literally right after the previous one.  
> Sorry about all the feelings.

“Maddie honey if you don’t stop squirming I might accidentally poke you in the eye with this.”

“Sorry Mama.”

“It’s fine, just try to hold still.” Victoria leaned in again carefully brushing the mascara wand across her daughter’s eyelashes. 

“I’m just like, super nervous about tonight. I can’t believe Devin asked me to prom.” Maddie sat as patiently as she could while her mother worked on her make-up. Nervously playing with the small, button-covered cube in her hands. 

Victoria stopped to put the wand back in its tube to refill it and move on to the other eyelash. “Why not? You’re a total catch. Plus you’ve been crushing on him for almost three months now, I’m surprised it took him this long to say something.”

Maddie let out a breathy laugh at that, trying not to move too much. “I’m just kind of freaking out about it. Ya know?” 

Victoria leaned back and put away the mascara before thumbing through her trays for a lipstick that will accent well with her daughter’s dress. “Because you’re a sixteen year old that got invited to prom? Your mother’s still really nervous about that by the way. I wasn’t entirely sure I was going to be able to convince her it was okay. So you should thank her for that.”

“Yeah I will.” she sighed. “And it's a little bit that. I’m just worried everyone will treat me like a kid or something.”

Her mother narrowed her eyes at her, “You _ARE_ a kid.” she said before snickering to herself. “Besides, I doubt that boy could have done better. Do this with your lips.” She made a face as an example before reaching up to gently grab her daughter’s chin and brush the lipstick on.

Maddie waited a minute for it to dry before responding. “I just really want this to go well.” She smiled to herself. “I really like him.” She looked down nervously, “what if he doesn’t like me back?”

Victoria tilted Maddie’s chin up to look her in the eyes, those same green eyes. Giselle may have gotten the rest of Victoria’s genes but Maddie got her eyes. “Honey. You’re gorgeous, you’re trilingual, you’re the top of your class, you’re even working on a damn novel. You’d be any boy’s dream date. Hell, he’s more your arm candy than the other way around.”

She laughed at that, smiling at her mother before looking down, seemingly scared, looking so small. “But I mean… what if he doesn't want me because… I’m not a-”

Victoria immediately straightened up and put her hands on her hips. “Madeline Annabelle Chase I swear to god if the next words out of your mouth are ‘ _a real girl’_ I will ground you for a month.”

Maddie stared wide-eyed at her mother’s sudden outburst. Opening and closing her mouth a few times, unsure of what to say before looking down and mumbling “Sorry Mama.”

Her mother sighed heavily trying to let out the tension in her body. She leaned forward and put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “Maddie look at me.” She waited until their green eyes met before continuing. “You, and I. Are no less ‘ _real’_ than your mother, than your sister, than your aunts. Okay? Just because someone else got it wrong on day one and we had to play catch up doesn’t mean we’re fake or pretending or anything like that. Okay? Devin is lucky to have you as his date. You are an amazing young woman. And if he has some dumbass hangup about something that isn’t his business then it’s his loss, not your fault, and you’re better off without him.” Victoria smiled at her before adding “Also if he says something stupid your sister will probably punch him in the face.”

Maddie cackled at that. Then suddenly lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Victoria’s neck hugging her tight. “Thanks Mama.” She said sniffling.

Victoria blinked her eyes trying to keep them dry as she reached up to hug Maddie back. “Hey now, no crying, your makeup will run.”

Her daughter laughed into Victoria’s shoulder. “Mama I know for a fact all the makeup you buy and everything you just put on my face is waterproof. You’re just saying that because you know if I start crying you will too.”

Victoria laughed too, “You’ve got me there.” She leaned back looking at her daughter. Long blond hair done up in braids and plaits. Beautiful green eyes. A small but still radiant smile. Sharp as a tack with an incredible wit. She sniffled quietly. “You’re growing up too fast.”

“I’ll always be your little girl though.” She leaned back in to hug her again. “Love you Mama.”

“Love you too Maddie.”

The moment was broken by Kate shouting up the stairs that her date had arrived to pick her up and Victoria and Maddie made their way downstairs where Kate was chatting animatedly with Devin who looked rightfully(in Victoria’s opinion) awestruck at Maddie’s outfit. After he’d stuttered his way through telling her how beautiful she looked he gave her a corsage and both moms demanded a picture of the couple. Maddie hugged her mothers and assured them she’d be safe and back before twelve and yes she had her phone on her for emergencies. They then started heading towards the car but Victoria caught Devin’s sleeve before he could get too far.

“Just a second Devin” she said tugging him back and reaching for his tie. “Your tie is crooked.”

“Oh, thanks Mrs. Chase.”

Victoria made a show of readjusting the knot before she pulled it just a tad too tight and tugged it so that he would look her in the eyes. “Okay.” she said in her iciest voice but quietly so that Maddie wouldn’t overhear her. “Now listen carefully. My daughter is an incredible girl and she means more to me than you can ever possibly imagine. She is one of the most beloved people on this planet in my eyes and that will never ever change. So I need you to understand in no uncertain terms that if _anything_ untoward or, god forbid, unconsenting, happens to her at this dance, or as a result of this dance, I will use every legal resource within my power to make sure you are sent to a jail so deep you will never see the light of day again.” She paused for a moment to let all of that sink in before adding, “Have I made myself perfectly clear?”

He stared at Victoria for a moment before swallowing thickly and answering. “Yes, Mrs. Chase.”

“Good.” She let go of his tie and brushed some dust off his jacket before smiling at him. “Now you two go have a good time at prom.”

He stood there blinking for a second as if trying to determine if that moment had actually just happened or he had imagined it before Maddie called to him that they were going to be late. He hurried down the steps and opened her door for her before heading around to the driver’s side and getting in.

As they drove away Victoria felt Kate walk up beside her and link their arms together. Staring out at the receding tail lights she spoke up. “I don’t know if that was entirely necessary. But I understand why you needed to do it.”

“Yeah” She said, still staring out at the road.

Kate tugged on her arm trying to shake her out of her thoughts before heading back inside. “Come on Tori. I ordered Thai. We can watch movies til she gets back.”

Victoria continued to stand on the steps staring out for a little while longer. Long after the car had gone. Thinking about how grown up her daughters were getting. And maybe wishing, just a little, that she could turn back time, and they could be her little girls again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Sorry if I made you cry  
> I know I sure did  
> See you next time  
> <3


End file.
